


Still Here

by littlemovie (Lejla)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Friendship, Intimacy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lejla/pseuds/littlemovie
Summary: Looking at Even, Isak couldn’t stop his left hand from caressing the side of Even’s face. He looked so peaceful, and at ease, sleeping now compared to the first time Isak watched over him in his sleep. It was truly amazing how far they had come in just a week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It been done before, but I just can't leave these two alone.
> 
> Alt er love!

Lørdag 17.12.16 kl. 00.12

The final guests had finally left the apartment, and Isak was left standing with an overwhelming sense of peace. Eskild and Noora had gone with the rest of the girls to continue partying, and Linn had retreated to her own room not long after. The apartment was finally silent. The glow of the Christmas tree still casting a soft light in the living room.

Isak padded softly to his own room, opening and closing the door behind him as quietly as he could. Even had retreated to the safty of Isak’s room an hour before the others had left, and despite the darkness in the room, Isak could see Even on his bed sleeping. The sense of peace he was feeling before intensified, and now coupled with the feeling of love and joy, Isak quickly took off his shirt and pants, and slowly crawled into his side of the bed.

Looking at Even, Isak couldn’t stop his left hand from caressing the side of Even’s face. He looked so peaceful, and at ease, sleeping now compared to the first time Isak watched over Even in his sleep. It was truly amazing how far they had come in just a week. 

Deep in his thoughts, Isak hadn’t noticed that Even had opened his eyes until Even’s own hand covered Isak’s on his cheek. A soft, “Halla” escaped Isak’s lips, Even’s own curling up in a smile. “Halla”, Even replied, running his hand from Isak’s fingers to his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for waking you. I tried to be quiet”, Isak whispered. He rubbed his thumb softly from side to side on Even’s face, taking in the crinkle of his eyes as Even smiled. “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t really sleeping”, Even said. “Just resting”.

Isak couldn’t help smiling just a bit wider. “Everything okay?” he asked. Because even though Even has reassured him that he was fine before saying goodbye to their friends, that he was just a bit tired, Isak couldn’t help worrying. “I’m fine. I promise”, Even said pressing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips. His own smile widening. 

“Good. I’m glad”. Shuffling a bit closer to Even, their foreheads touching, Isak softly whispered, “I had a really nice time tonight”. He took a small breath, “It was nice seeing you with all my friends. They really like you”. Looking into Even’s eyes sometimes felt like looking into the sun. At times too bright, and yet just not enough. Now looking at him, Isak felt calm. Even’s eyes could tell stories. He didn’t even need to open his mouth to do so, and tonight, at right this second, they told Isak that he was happy. Content. 

“I like them, too”, Even said, his eyes becoming almost non-existent with the force of his smile. “Not as much as you of course, but still”. Isak laughed softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of Even’s nose. “Of course”, he replied nodding his head in mock agreement.

A calm silence filled the room as they looked at each other. Tomorrow was a new day. A new day filled with new challenges. Isak was going to meet Even’s mother for the first time. Maybe even his father. And even though the thought of it filled him with a nervous type of energy, he couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. Because he had Even now, and meeting his parents wasn’t as scary as not having him. Like he had said in the kitchen earlier that evening, nothing was awkward anymore. 

Not with Even by his side. As long as they were together, he could face even the toughest army. Because even as Isak knew that there were hard days to come, and hard conversations to have. Knowing that they were finally at a place, where there were no more secrets, left him feeling calm. Because they were together, and together they could face the toughest of battles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alt er stadig Love.

Lørdag 17.12.16 kl. 13.32

Meeting Even’s mother hadn’t been as scary as Isak had thought it would be. A bit awkward maybe, but mainly because Isak hadn’t met his significant other’s parents before, let alone his boyfriend’s mother whom he kinda wanted to impress. Well, maybe impress was the wrong word for what Isak was feeling, but Even had been with Sonja for four years, and Even’s parents probably liked Sonja so… God, he felt like such a mess sometimes. 

But now, sitting in the window still in Even’s bedroom, Isak felt non of the worry he had before. Even’s mother was a sweet and caring woman, who welcomed him to their home as he was her own son. And after introductions had been made and a bit of small talk, the boys had retreated to Even’s room while his mother made dinner.

“What’s on your mind? You look deep in thought,” Even said, nudging his foot against Isak’s. Even looked the picture of calmness, sitting half propped against the wall with his long legs sprawled before him as best as the space would allow, reminding Isak of the first time they were alone in Even’s bedroom. 

Isak couldn’t help but smile, nudging Even’s foot right back. “Nothing really,” he answered. “Just, you know, us and meeting your mother and… yeah.” He gave a little half snort, half laugh, shaking his head a bit. “I was kinda nervous. Meeting her and all.”

“No shit,” Even said smirking. “Couldn’t tell at all. You know, you being such a good liar and all.” 

“Hey now! I’m the master of lying. You know this. I’ve told you before.” Isak said mock indigent, nose high in the air, squinting his eyes a bit. “You never believe me,” Isak continued, heaving a sigh and letting his head fall back against the wall.

Silenced filled the space between them, and when Isak again looked at Even, he saw him staring right back at him. “You know that you don’t have anything to worry about, right? Even whispered, hooking his foot around Isak’s. “My mother loves you, just like I knew she would. And my stepfather and brother are also going to love you when they meet you tonight. No stress, okay?” 

Isak nodded his head letting the silence once again fill the space. He rubbed the side of his nose looking out the window, and then back at Even again. “I just..” Isak heaved a sigh. “Do you remember when we talked about our parents in the locker room?

“Yeah, I remember.” Even said, looking intently at him. 

“Well, I said some.. not so nice things about my mother. Well, some horrible things about my mother, which I regret, and not only because I hurt you that day, but also because I hurt her.” Isak said, his word coming out in a rush. “I hurt her long before I said those things, and I don’t want to hurt people anymore. Not her, and not you.” He looked at Even when he finished, trying to convey the truth behind his word through his eyes. 

At once, Even stood from the window still pulling Isak with him, crushing him into a hug. They stood like that for a some time, hugging each other, breathing each other in. 

Slowly letting go of Even, Isak brought their foreheads together. “Can you forgive me? For what I said that day?” 

“Hey,” Even said, nudging his nose against Isak’s and linking their hands together. “There’s nothing to forgive, okay? But if you want my forgiveness, you have it. Of course you have it,” he continued, giving Isak a small kiss on his cheek. 

Isak gave a small nod of his head. “I want you to meet my parents one day, too, you know. Just when you’re ready. I told them about you, by the way, and they were happy for me.” He smiled, giving Even a small kiss back on the cheek. “But we don’t have to think about that today. One day at a time, yeah?”

Even gave a small laugh in return, shaking his head fondly. “Yeah, one day at a time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos <3  
> You guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm not boring you yet, I'll just keep this small story going ;)  
> Thx for the feedback and kudos. Much love!

Mandag 19.12.16 kl. 15.47

 

Isak: We’re at KB now. Can’t wait to see you <3

Even: On my way. You too <3

 

Isak reread Even’s message for the second time, a small smile on his face. 

“Is Even on his way?” Jonas asked, while placing their respective coffees on the table and taking a seat besides Isak on the high chairs. Isak looked up to see Jonas taking a small sip of his coffee, scrunching his face a bit and adding another packet of sugar to it. 

Isak smirked, “Yeah, he’s on his way.” He took a small sip of his own coffee, holding it between his hands to warm them up. It was nice to finally relax after a long day at school. 

“How is he? I mean, is he coming back to school soon?” Jonas added, looking out the window and then back at Isak. 

Isak looked out the large window in front of them, studying the people walking past, minding their own business. “Yeah, he’s good.” Isak took a small breath. “I mean, he’s not coming back to school right now. His parents have talked to the school and they’ve agreed that he can come back after Christmas break, so that’s good.”

Jonas nodded his head. “You look happy though. I’ve never seen you smile this much,” Jonas added with a grin, nudging Isak’s shoulder. “It’s all the sex, right?”

“Oh my god, shut up!” Isak said laughing. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, so he nudged Jonas right back. 

“He just makes me happy, I guess.” He looked down at the table, a small smile gracing his lips. “More like me… The real me. If that makes sense?”

Jonas brought his arm around Isak, squeezing his shoulder. “Yeah, that makes sense.” 

They both looked at each other, breaking out into soft laughter. “We’re really getting soft in our old age.” Jonas said. 

Isak snorted, “Old age? Dude, you’re only turning 17 tomorrow. I’m so much older and wiser than you.”

Jonas rolled his eyes, “Whatever dude.” He took a sip of his coffee. “You’re still coming to my party Friday, right? And you’ll bring Even? I think Magnus misses him.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask him. Promise.” Isak replied, drinking the last of his coffee and placing the now empty mug to the side. Isak looked at Jonas, who was once again gazing out the window, a mischievous smile overtaking his face. 

“So the sex.. it’s good right?” Jonas said trying to hold a straight face. His eyes crinkling at the corners and his eyes darting between Isak’s and the window. Isak’s horrified face was apparently too much for even Jonas, as he broke down laughing, his hands quickly covering his face, while he tried to control his laughter. They were attracting a small audience of customers, who were trying to enjoy a peaceful afternoon. 

And that was how Even found them. Jonas bent forward, laughing into his hands, and Isak who looked like he was sunburned from the force of his blush. Trying to get his blush under control, Isak looked to his right and into Even’s eyes, his own laughter finally getting the best of him. 

“Halla boys.” Even said, his own eyes crinkling at the corners. He gave Jonas a clap on the back and squeezed Isak’s shoulder. “I see you’ve started the fun without me”.

“Ha! Yeah, you can ask your boy all about it later.” Jonas replied, getting up from his chair and getting his jacket on. “I need to split. My parents need me to watch my sister tonight.” He rolled his eyes, a fond smile stretching his face. “You two have fun.” Jonas added with a wink, giving Even a hug and nudging Isak’s shoulder on his way out. 

Isak looked from Jonas’ retreating back into Even’s eyes. He took Even’s right hand in his and gave it a tug. 

“Halla.” Isak whispered as Even’s lips connected with his in a brief kiss. “I’ve missed you.”

Even smiled and tugged on Isak’s curles peeking out of his snapback. “Halla yourself.”

For a moment, they just kept looking at each other, smiles on both their faces. Even liked his lips. “You want to get coffees to-go? I thought we could maybe go for a walk. I’ve just been home all day.”

“Yeah, of course.” Isak replied getting up from his own chair and grabbing his jacket and scarf. “Out is good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. this is the longest chapter yet!  
> Hope you guys enjoy. And happy holidays :)

Fredag 23.12.16 kl. 18.35

“Okay, so who’s gonna start?” Jonas asked, throwing himself besides Isak on the couch. He placed his gift in the pile on the table, taking a drink from his beer. Isak looked from Mahdi, sitting in the chair to his left, to Magnus, who was fiddling with his phone. 

“Well, if no one’s volunteering, I’ll go first.” Isak said, picking a medium sized box from the table. The present was wrapped in blue, glittery paper, a large gold bow holding the gift together. 

“It says to Magnus, from Santa.” Isak read aloud, his mouth quirking at the corners. He looked to Magnus, who was still looking intently at his phone. Giving a small huff, Isak nudged Magnus’ shoulder with the present. “You want it or what?” he said, giving Magnus’ shoulder another nudge.

Magnus looked up from his phone, eyes wide and mouth opening and closing a couple of times. 

“What?” 

Isak rolled his eyes, sharing a quick smile with Mahdi. “Do you want your present? Oh my god, dude. What is wrong with you?” Isak said laughing, placing the present on Magnus’ lap. “We don’t’ have all night.”

“Sorry, sorry, I’m on it.” Magnus said, placing his phone besides him on the couch and finally looking at the present in his lap. “I’m texting Vilde.” He added, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He kept looking at the present, a faraway look in his eyes. Jonas started chuckling besides Isak, while Magnus’ blush kept increasing in color. 

“So what’s going on with you guys? Are you dating yet?” Mahdi said, turning towards Magnus and giving him an encouraging smile. “You seemed pretty cozy at Isak’s party last time?”

Magnus looked from Mahdi to Isak to Jonas and down again. His blush had now spread to his ears.  
“I don’t know.” Magnus scratched the side of his face. “We made out at the party, and we’ve been texting non-stop since then… I just don’t know how to.. you know, take it further.” 

“Dude, just ask her out.” Isak said, taking a drink from his own beer. “You know she likes you, right? So go all out. Like Even said, take your desperation to a whole new level.” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, leaning further into the couch. He looked up from under his bangs, his lips pursing in thought. The other boys looked expectantly at him in return. 

“I don’t know how.” Magnus whispered, looking like a kicked puppy. His big, blue eyes pleading with Isak. “Where’s Even? I need Even. You guys don’t understand me.” 

Jonas half snorted, half coughed, while Mahdi was outright laughing at Magnus. Isak shook his head. 

“Your fascination with my boyfriend is quite disturbing, you know. “ Isak took another sip from his beer, smirking. “But don’t worry, he’s on his way.” He added with a wink.

 

Fredag 23.12.16 kl. 20.48

Isak had just finished his second beer, when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. Placing his now empty beer can on the table, he quickly took his phone to see that Even had messaged him.

 

Even: I’m here now. Come up? :)

 

Isak smiled as he read the message, shooting back a quick, Be right there <3, before getting to his feet and taking the stairs from Jonas’ room to the front door two at a time. 

The chilly air hit Isak in the face as he opened the door, making his teeth chatter a bit from the cold. But nothing could stop his smile from widening as he watched Even lock his bike and move towards him

No words were exchanged as Even approached Isak, his hands finding purchase on Isak’s hips. Isak’s own hands quickly found their home around Even’s neck, their lips meeting in a soft kiss, and not even the cold December night could stop them from lingering outside, enjoying each other’s embrace.

Even rubbed his nose against Isak’s, kissing his slightly red cheek and giving his hip a quick squeeze. “Halla.” He whispered, moving back a bit so he could look into Isak’s eyes. 

Isak smiled and moved his hands from Even’s neck to his shoulders, taking in the sight of his slightly wind swept boyfriend. Even’s cheeks were red from the cold, his lips a bit chapped as usual. He had his beanie tightly secured down his ears, covering his hair, and the hood of his jacket pulled over it.

He looked hot, Isak thought. 

“Halla” He replied, looking into Even’s blue eyes. “Let’s go inside. It’s cold as balls out here.”

Even smirked, taking Isak’s hand in his and following him into the hallway of the house. The warmth of the house was in stark contrast to the cold outside, and Even did not hesitate in taking his jacket off and pulling his beanie of his head. He took his shoes off, lining them up besides the wall and stepping over the other boys’ shoes strewn every which way in the small room. 

Even was just about to open the door to the basement, when Isak stopped him with a hand to his chest.  
“Okay, so fair warning, Magnus is a bit drunk and he needs your professional dating advice.. again.” Isak said making air quotes with his fingers when he said professional dating advice. Even lifted his eyebrows. 

“Hey, don’t mock.” Even smirked, tapping Isak gently on the nose. “My dating advice rocks. It worked with you, didn’t it?” 

Isak rolled his eyes so hard, he was afraid they were going to get stuck that way.  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mr. Hot Shot. It wasn’t your weird flirting techniques that worked.” Isak said in jest. 

“No?” Even replied, taking a small step closer to Isak and backing him into the wall by the door. “What was it then?” He whispered, caressing Isak’s cheek with his long fingers. 

Isak’s breath caught in his throat from the intense look on Even’s face, his eyes half-lidded and his lips opening a tiny bit. But before anything more could be said or done, the door to the basement opened, Jonas’ head peeking out. 

“Guys, stop stalling. And Even get down here before Magnus loses his mind.” Jonas said exasperation lacing his tone. He looked down, as in thought, and mumbled, “Well, what’s left of it anyway.” Before turning on his heel and going down the stairs again. 

Even looked to Isak, his eyebrows so high up his forehead that they were barely visible underneath his hair. He stepped back from him, and before Isak knew what had happened, Even was following Jonas down the stairs to his room, leaving him standing against the wall, his legs barely holding him up. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Isak mumbled to himself. But after a minute or two, he followed the boys down the stairs. 

 

Fredag 23.12.16 kl. 21.21

Isak could not help staring at Even across the room. He was standing with Jonas and Mahdi, trying to follow their conversation, and failing hard, because he could not stop stealing glances at his boyfriend. His very handsome boyfriend, who he had missed very much, and who was now sitting on the couch with Magnus, listening to him jap on about Vilde.

Isak rolled his eyes.

“Stop staring, dude.” Jonas said, nudging Isak’s shoulder. Tearing his eyes away from Even and Magnus, Isak looked to Jonas who was trying to rein in a laugh. Mahdi clapped Isak on the back, laughing outright at his obvious stalking. 

Isak brought his can of beer to his mouth in an attempt to hide his face. “Not staring.” He mumbled focusing his attention on the two boys in front of his instead of his perfect boyfriend. He really was handsome, Isak thought.

“Sure.” Jonas nodded his head in mock-agreement. He tapped the side of his own can of beer, his face becoming a bit more serious. “How’s it going with you guys? Are you spending Christmas together?” 

Isak scratched the side of his nose. “Yeah, it’s going really well.” He looked across the room to see Even laughing with Magnus. “We’ve had more time to talk about things.. and yeah. He’s on his meds now, so he’s feeling okay again. But you know.. one day at a time.” He shrugged his shoulders. “We’re not spending Christmas Eve together, but we’re gonna meet up on the 25th to exchange presents and stuff.”

“That’s cool, man.” Mahdi interjected, giving Isak a smile and another clap on the back. “You guys seem happy, and that’s the most important part. Everything else?” He shrugged his shoulders. “Life has a way of figuring shit out.”

Isak looked at Mahdi and then at Jonas, scrunching his eyes together at the corners. “When did all of you get so smart?” He joked, his chest filling with happiness. He really had awesome friends.

“Pshh, we’ve always been smart.” Jonas winked. “Keep up, man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have left kudos and/or reviews! You guys are awesome <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glædelig jul!

Søndag 25.12.16 kl. 09.48

He was between this strange place of still sleeping and being awake, when he felt his bed dip and a slightly cold hand caress his cheek. He buried his face deeper into his pillow, a small smile gracing his lips. The cold hand made a path from his cheek to his jaw and back again, at last finding purchase in his hair, blunt fingernails scratching at his scalp. Isak made a contented sigh. 

“Good morning, boyfriend. Rise and shine.” Even whispered, his warm breath tickling Isak’s ear, making him shiver. 

Isak opened first one eye and then the other, taking in Even kneeling on his bed, still in his jacket and scarf. Isak reached with his left hand and caressed the side of Even’s face, his hand travelling from his cheek to the front of his jacket, tugging sharply and making Even lose his balance. Even landed in a heap on Isak’s chest, releasing a small puff of air and shuffling around a bit to find a better position, and ending up on top of Isak, their legs tangled and their noses touching. 

“Good morning.” Isak whispered back, warm and content, if not still a bit sleepy. He buried his face in Even’s neck, taking a deep breath and releasing it again, his arms banding around Even’s waist. Isak hugged Even to him as if trying to absorb his whole being into his, never wanting to let go. 

Even chukled. “I’ve missed you, too, babe. But you kind of have to let me go so I can get your present.” He said, shuffling to get up from the bed and leaving Isak’s warm embrace reluctantly.

Isak was caught between feeling disappointed that Even had left his arms to feeling excited at the prospect of getting presents. 

Isak loved presents. 

The feeling of excitement won over and Isak sat up quickly, shifting his butt from side to side, his back finally hitting the wall so he could make room for Even on the bed. 

Coming back with present in hand and his jacket and scarf now disregarded, Even sat cross-legged in front of Isak, mimicking his position. Isak reached to his bedside table, picking up an envelope with Even’s name on it. He placed it on his lap, looking up at Even and giving him a slightly crooked smile. 

“Soo… who’s gonna go first?” He asked excitedly, his eyes darting from Even’s blue eyes to the present in Even’s lap. 

Isak really, really loved presents.

Giving an amused chuckle Even took the present in one of his hands, the other finding purchase on the bed so he could lean forward and give Isak a small peck on the lips. 

“Glædelig jul, Isak.” Even said, and placed the present in Isak’s hands.

His smile widening slightly at the corners, Isak grinned back at Even, mumbling a hasty “Yeah, you too, babe,” and tearing the wrapping paper to reveal his gift. 

Tossing the wrapping paper to the side, Isak was left with a burgundy snapback in his hands, and feeling Even’s nervous fidgeting, Isak met his boyfriend’s eyes, giving him a curious smile.

Even cleared his throat. 

“Since I was like, 12 or 13 years old, I’ve collected snapbacks.” He said, playing with his fingers in his lap. “You’ve probably seen some of them on my wall in my room? But yeah. I know that you borrow Jonas’ and that you have a couple of your own… But I wanted you to have one of mine. To have something of mine.” He added shyly, looking up at Isak through his eyelashes. 

Without saying a word, Isak closed the small space between them, kissing Even gently on his lips. Even kissed him back immediately, opening his mouth and taking Isak’s bottom lip between his. They kept on kissing for a little while, only stopping when their matching grins became so wide that kissing was impossible. 

“Thank you so much. I love it.” Isak whispered and leaned in to give Even a last peck on the lips. Sitting back, he took the snapback from his lap and placed it on his head backwards, running a hand through his curls to get the snapback to fit properly. 

“Is it my turn now?” Even smirked looking at the envelop, which was now on the bed between them, half-forgotten because of their kissing.

Isak nodded his head, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, his cheeks coloring slightly. He couldn’t look Even in the eye while he opened the plain white envelope and began reading the card hidden inside. His eyes were flickering between Even’s and everything else in the room. Anything that could help the nervous feeling in his stomach to go away. Calm down, Isak, he thought to himself. 

When Even hadn’t said anything in what felt like hours for Isak, but in reality was only a minute or two, Isak began rambling. 

“So I got this idea last week. You know, when we were talking about visiting your mother, and we joked about you wearing your clothes this time?” He looked up to see if Even was following, and at the nod of his head, he continued. “And I thought about how we haven’t really had time to ourselves. You know.. like a longer period of time just to ourselves. We were at the suite that one time, but.. yeah. And I can’t really afford a suite, so I talked to Eva, who talked to her mother, and she agreed that we could borrow their cabin for a weekend. Any weekend as long as they’re not using it themselves. So yeah..” He let out a small breath. “When you’re feeling up for it, we can take a weekend away just the two of us and.. chill. “He finished, looking at Even nervously. 

Whatever Isak was expecting Even to do, he didn’t expect the small tear that made its way from the corner of his eye and down his cheek, landing on his lips.  
Feeling the nervous feeling intensify in his body, Isak brought his hand to Even’s lips, wiping the tear away. He looked onto Even’s eyes, which were shining with unshed tears.

“Why are you crying?” Isak whispered, his thumb softly caressing Even’s bottom lip.

“I’m just happy.” Even replied just as softly back, giving Isak’s thumb a small kiss. “You just make me happy. All the time.” He shrugged his shoulders. “I just can’t believe that I get to be with you like this.”

“Hey now.” Isak said frowning. He placed both his hands on either side of Even’s head, giving his head a gentle shake. “I want to be with you. Always you. You have to know that, right?” 

Isak stared intently into Even’s eyes, not saying anything before Even nodded his head softly in agreement. “You make me so happy. So, so, so happy.” He tugged on Even’s hair and gave him a smirk. “Now come here, and kiss me like you mean it.” 

Even gave a small huff of laughter, rolling his eyes, and giving Isak a little shove on his chest, making his fall backwards on the bed.

The next 45 minutes were spent on Isak’s bed. The envelop crumpled and forgotten under their bodies, and the snapback hurriedly thrown on the floor besides them.

Yeah, Isak really loved presents, but he loved his boyfriend more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the awesome feedback and the kudos!  
> You guys make me smile <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys!! Thank you so much for the positive feedback, the comments and the kudos.  
> You're awesome <3

Onsdag d. 28.12.16 kl. 14.07

“Okay, so Jonas just texted, and him and Mahdi are on their way, and Magnus says he’s a bit late, because of Vilde,” Isak announced, walking into Even’s bedroom, his phone in one hand, the other carrying a bowl of crisps.   
¨  
Placing the bowl on the table, he looked to Even who was sitting on the couch doodling. Isak smirked, “He literally just wrote, because of Vilde.” Rolling his eyes in jest, Isak sat down next to his boyfriend, patting him on his thigh. “I guess your dating advice worked.”

Throwing his sketchbook on the table, Even turned to Isak raising his eyebrows. “You sound shocked,” he replied. “You should learn to trust me with this stuff. You keep forgetting that I’m older and wiser then you.” Even grinned, and Isak grinned right back. 

“You look hot by the way,” Even added eyes transfixed on Isak’s t-shirt. “I love your shirt.”

Isak looked down at the clothes he was wearing, pinching the fabric of his t-shirt between his fingers. He looked at Even. “This shirt? Really?”

Even shrugged, taking the bottom of Isak’s shirt in his hand, feeling the soft fabric and giving it a gentle tug. “Yeah, you had it on when I gave you your cap back that time. Remember? You were sitting with the guys at school,” Even looked into Isak’s eyes and smirked. “You were too afraid to talk to me. Must’ve been my good looks that made you speechless.”

Breaking into a wide grin, Isak nudged Even’s hand from his shirt, giving his head a light shake. 

“Ha! Whatever. You wish.”

His smile softening from his previous grin, Isak met Even’s eyes. “I can’t believe you remember that,” he whispered gently, looking into Even’s eyes.

Even brought his hand to Isak’s face, caressing the slope of his cheek. “I remember everything about you,” Even whispered just as gently, this thumb making a path from this cheekbone to his lips. 

“Oh,” Isak exhaled right before Even’s lips touched his. The kiss started of soft and gentle, but quickly turned intense. Even gave Isak a gentle nudge, making him lie back on the couch, crawling between his open legs. One of his hands found its way under Isak’s t-shirt, caressing his stomach, while both of Isak’s hands found their home in Even’s hair. 

Isak didn’t know, nor care, how long they had been at it, lost in each other’s kisses, he just knew that he didn’t want it to end. 

Repeated knocking on the front door quickly brought them back to reality though, making Even stop abruptly, his lips making an obscene sound as he detached himself from Isak’s neck. 

“Noo, don’t stop,” Isak breathed out, and if it sounded a bit like begging, who could blame him, right?

Even just grinned, and giving Isak a small and far too quick a kiss on the lips, he jumped from the couch and disappeared from the room in a blink of an eye. 

Still lying on his back, Isak huffed and looked at the celling. “Why does he always do that,” he mumbled to the now silent room, finally sitting upright again and trying to fix his clothes and wayward hair. 

He could hear voices from the hallway. Jonas and Mahdi greeting Even with boisterously, laughter quickly filling the apartment. He was just about to get up from the couch when Jonas walked in, carrying several bags of crisps in his hands and a six-pack of beer. 

“I’ve come bearing gifts,” Jonas announced, placing his offerings on the table and sitting beside Isak on the couch. Jonas moved his head to the side to get a better look at Isak, his eyes fixing on a spot on Isak’s collarbone. “What’s up, lover boy?” Jonas said smirking, his heavy eyebrows almost disappearing into his hair. 

“What?” Isak replied perplexed at Jonas’ behavior. Before Isak could dodge his hand, Jonas placed his finger on Isak’s collarbone, giving it a poke. 

“You have a hickey. Right here,” Jonas laughed, again poking Isak in the same spot. 

“What?” Isak huffed, batting Jonas’ hand away and covering the spot with his own hand. “I do not.”

Isak looked around the room, and spotting Even’s hoodie on the windowsill, he quickly rose from the couch to tug it on. When he had zipped it all the way to his throat, he sat back down again. 

Jonas looked at him knowingly. “Sure you don’t,” he smirked, grabbing a bag of crisps from the table and opening it. 

“Whatever,” Isak replied, taking a handful of the crisps from Jonas. “Where are the others?” He asked, stuffing the snacks in his mouth.

“In the kitchen. Mahdi’s mom baked some cookies, so they’re finding a plate for them.”

“Nice,” Isak said nodding his head just as Even and Mahdi entered the room. 

Mahdi bumped Isak’s fist in lieu of a hallo and sat down next to Jonas on the couch, while Even grabbed a beanbag situating himself to the side of Isak’s legs. 

Even raised his left eyebrow. “Nice hoodie,” he said looking at Isak, his smile turning up at the corners. 

Lifting his own eyebrow, Isak gave Even’s beanbag a light kick. “Shut up and set up the game already.”

Laughing Even nodded his head, handing each of the boys a controller. Looking sideways, Even challenged, “So who’s ready to get their asses kicked?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one today, but I hope you enjoy <3

Torsdag 29.12.16 kl. 13.56

He had just finished cutting the bread in thick slices, when he heard the soft padding of feet from the hallway leading into the kitchen, and sure enough, when Isak looked up, he saw Even standing in the doorway, his still sleepy eyes finding Isak’s.

“Hey you. Sleep well?” Isak said, giving Even a soft smile. Even made his way to Isak, leaning against the kitchen counter besides him. He looked down at the food spread out, his long arms curling around his stomach, tightly securing the hoodie he was wearing against his body, trying to warm his slightly red nose by burying it in the soft fabric at his neck.

“Mmm,” Even whispered, his eyes slowly opening and closing, and finally staying open and focusing on Isak. “I’m just still tired, I guess.”  
Isak took a step closer to Even, his hand caressing the side of his face and then tugging lightly on his ear. “Why aren’t you sleeping then, hmm?” He asked his boyfriend, giving him a soft smile.

“I can’t,” Even replied. He looked from Isak’s eyes down to the floor. Giving the kitchen counter a light kick, he huffed out a breath. “My mind’s not tired, but my body is… I don’t know. It’s hard to explain,” he shrugged his shoulders dejectedly, finally looking Isak in the eyes.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Isak said taking both of Even’s shoulders in his hands and giving them a light squeeze. “We don’t have any plans today, and even if we did, we could cancel them, okay?” He added gently. When Even didn’t respond after a while, Isak brought Even’s body to his, giving him a hug. “You’re okay,” Isak softly, but firmly stated into Even’s hair, and kept repeating it until he could feel Even’s own arms tightening around his body, Even’s face finding its way to Isak’s neck, his cold nose making Isak shiver. 

Isak only tightened his embrace. 

They stood like that for a while, breathing each other in and enjoying the warmth of the other. It was only when he heard Even’s stomach grumble that Isak remembered what he was doing in the first place. 

Giving Even a firm kiss on the side of the head, Isak took a small step back, gently smiling at Even. 

“You hungry? I went to the store while you were sleeping and bought us some stuff,” Isak looked down at the food spread before him. “Well, it’s not much, but I thought I could make us some sandwiches.” 

He looked up to see Even giving him a curious look.

“Wait, are you telling med that you cook?” Even said in mock surprise. “I thought I’d never see the day,” he added, raising both his eyebrows and trying to hold in a grin. 

Isak gave Even’s shoulder a shove, rolling his eyes, but otherwise getting back to making the sandwiches. “Somebody’s not getting lunch today,” he mumbled, shaking his head in mock disapproval. 

Feeling Even’s arms wrap around his waist, Isak gave a small chuckle, leaning into his embrace.

“You’re so sweet to me,” Even whispered, nosing Isak’s neck and giving him a small kiss there. “My sweet boyfriend.” 

Feeling his cheeks heat at Even’s compliment, Isak turned his head to the side, giving Even a soft kiss on the lips before looking down again at the now finished sandwiches.

“So what do you think?” Isak said, spreading his hands before him, gesturing to the food.

Even looked down at the sandwiches, then at Isak. “I think I should make lunch from now on,” he smirked and dodged Isak’s pointy elbows at the comment. 

“Kidding, kidding,” he hastily added taking a step closer to Isak again, and giving him a peck on the cheek. 

“I think I should make all the food from now on,” Even exclaimed, laughing at Isak’s shocked expression, and hightailing it out of the kitchen, sandwich in hand. 

Isak huffed, smiled, and taking the last sandwich from the counter, went to find his comedian of a boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who have left comments that I have yet to reply to, I will, I swear!  
> I'm just spending today with a friend. We're gonna watch all of season 3 of SKAM (again), eat cheese toasties and drink Fanta :D
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments/kudos/bookmarks ect. I know I sound like a broken record repeatin g myself at the beginning of every chapter, but you guys make me happy.   
> So thank you. Again! ;)

Søndag 01.01.17 kl. 10.11

Blinking his eyes open, the first thing Isak saw were two socked feet a few centimeters from his face. He scrunched his nose in confusion, trying to remember what had happened the night before.

He remembered cleaning the apartment with Noora and Eskild, and he remembered helping Even with his tie in the bathroom. He even remembered the boys coming over before the rest of the party arrived, but after that, everything was a bit fuzzy. 

Supporting himself with one hand, Isak tried to sit up to better get his bearings. The first thing he noticed was that the feet, which were before by his face, belong to Mahdi, who was sleeping peacefully with both his hands supporting his head. 

The next thing Isak noticed was that he was in the living room on the couch with Mahdi, and seeing as there’s not much room on the couch to begin with, he’s amazed he hasn’t fallen off it sometime during the night. 

Slowly rising to his feet, his eyes lock on Magnus and Vilde sleeping on the other couch, Vilde squished between the couch cushions and Magnus’ body, Noora and Sana on a mattress on the floor tucked into the corner of the room. But his boyfriend was still nowhere to be found.

Isak made his way to the kitchen first, downing a glass of water to help with his headache, later re-filling the glass to take to his room. 

Opening his bedroom door slowly, he was greeted with a surprising sight.

On the bed was, as Isak expected, a sleeping Even. What Isak hadn’t expected was that his boyfriend was joined by a sleeping Jonas. 

Isak smirked and fished his phone from his pocket, taking a picture. This one was going on Instagram, Isak thought to himself before he flopped down on the bed in the middle of the two sleeping boys, the bed bouncing with the force of his body hitting the mattress.

Jonas startled awake, wide eyes finding Isak’s amused ones, while Even gave a grunt in rely, turning from his back to his side and nuzzling closer to Isak. 

“Whaa.. What’s happening?” Jonas rasped, lying back down and rubbing his hand over his eyes. 

Isak raised an eyebrow, “Well, apparently you’ve decided to steal my boyfriend.”

“What.. are you talking about?” Jonas said, now rubbing his forehead with the heel of his hand, his eyes scrunched together in confusion.

“Well, seeing as I was on the couch with Mahdi and you’re in my bed…” Isak wiggled his eyebrows. “But hey, I’m not complaining,” Isak smirked. “As long as I can join,” he added playfully.

Isak could feel Even’s small huff of laughter hitting his neck, while Jonas rolled his eyes. Or tried to, seeing how the action made him scrunch up his face in pain. 

“Fuck, my head hurts,” Jonas said on an exhale. “And by the way, you’re the one who didn’t want to separate yourself from Mahdi,” Jonas added, pointing a finger at Isak’s now confused face. “You were apparently bonding, and we weren’t allowed to interrupt.”

“Hah, really?” Isak said, thinking back on the night before. “Fuck, I can’t remember that much.“ He gave his head a little shake, “How much did I drink?”  
Even tightened his hold on Isak and began laughing, Jonas joining him. 

“Not that much to begin with. But after we played beer pong, you kinda disappeared with Mahdi and a bottle of vodka, and we didn’t see you guys for like an hour and a half, “Jonas chuckled. 

Nodding to Even, Jonas added, “He was the one who found you under the coat racks in the hallway, apparently pouring your hearts out to each other.”

“You were cute,” Even whispered, giving Isak’s neck a small kiss. Isak smiled, craning his neck a little to better see Even, who still had his eyes closed. Isak leaned down placing a kiss on Even’s forehead, moving to his cheek and finally kissing him on his slightly opened mouth. 

Jonas groaned besides them. “Urgh, stop that.” He covered his eyes with his hands. “You did enough of that yesterday.”

Isak laughed and turned to Jonas again. “Someone’s a bit jealous. Feeling left out?” Isak asked playfully, and before Jonas could reply, he rolled to his side, giving Jonas’ cheek a small kiss. 

“There. No need to feel alone.”

Moving his hands from his eyes, Jonas cracked one eye open, his face breaking out in a grin.

“Yeah okay, that was better.” His eyes lightning up, he added, “Magnus is gonna be so jealous!”

“Where is he by the way?” Jonas added, using both his arms for balance to sit up in the bed.

“On the couch in the living room with Vilde,” Isak replied on a yawn. 

Jonas smirked, “Well, I better go wake them up.”

He clambered to his feet, swaying a bit when he was finally upright. “I’m gonna order some pizza. You guys in?”

Isak looked from Jonas to Even, who had finally opened his eyes, giving Jonas a grateful look. 

“Yes, please, “Even breathed out, and promptly closed his eyes again and burrowed deeper into his pillow. 

Jonas gave a small salute before closing the door softly behind him. 

Isak rolled to his side at that, and snuggled closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arm around Even’s waist and giving his head a kiss. 

“Hungover?” Isak asked as Even nestled his head deeper in Isak’s neck. 

“Mmm, a little bit. But more tired than hungover”.

Isak moved his hand from Even’s waist to his hair, running his fingers through the soft, blond strands, giving his hair a small tug at the base of his neck. “But you’re okay, right?” He whispered, nudging his nose against Even’s, making his eyes open up in the process.

“Never been better,” Even whispered back before kissing Isak on the mouth, lax lips gliding together while warm breaths intermingled. 

Even moved his own hand under Isak’s shirt, finding the warm skin of his stomach before moving his hand to Isak’s back, his fingers leaving feather light touches on his spine. 

Isak shivered and intensified the kiss, licking into Even’s mouth, making him moan. 

“Fuck,” Even breathed out, pressing his hand to Isak’s chest. “We need to stop.. Your friends are right down the hall.”

“Fuck ‘em, “ Isak said into Even’s mouth still trying to kiss him. Isak moved from his side to lie between Even’s legs, rucking up his shirt, and kissing a path from his belly bottom to his chest.

Even gave a shuddering breath. “You’re making this really hard.”

The statement made Isak stop in his tracks. He lifted his head and cocked his head to the side, while smirking.

Even looked back at him, his eyebrows raised, before he started laughing. He shoved Isak’s chest, which made him move back to lie on his side again besides Even. 

Isak pursed his lips. “That was kinda the point, yeah,” he said, his smile turning up in one corner of his mouth. 

Even grinned back. “Later, you pervert. 

Isak grinned back. “So that means you’re staying over tonight?”

Even nodded his head, moving his hand to Isak’s cheek, caressing it slowly. “Yeah, I’m staying over. But I’ll probably go home Monday. Need to get ready for school and all that.”

Isak nodded in reply, watching as Even’s eyes, which had been filled with joy a second ago, dimmed a bit. Even bit his lower lip, his eyes focusing on Isak’s collarbone.

“Are you nervous?” Isak asked gently, trying to catch Even’s eye.

Even nodded his head, but didn’t say anything for a while. Finally, he whispered, “Yeah, I guess.”

Isak nodded his own head, taking hold of Even’s chin to tilt his face up. He looked at him intently.  
“How about we go to the cabin next weekend? To cash in your Christmas gift. That way we have something nice to look forward to, and maybe the days will go by quicker.”

Even smiled softly, nudging his nose against Isak’s. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Isak raied his eyebrows. “Of course I do. I’m the master at making you feel.. things,” he raised his eyebrows suggestively, making Even laugh again.

“Of course you are, baby,” Even replied, his face scrunched up in amusement. “Now let’s go find some food. I’m hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Andem killed me with her little Evak update, and then Henrik Holm killed me again with that picture. But what a way to go <3


	9. Chapter 9

Onsdag d. 4.1.17 kl. 11.54

 

Isak had been so immersed in his biology book that he hadn’t noticed the chair besides him being moved. It was only when he heard a throat clearing that he moved his focus from the book to the girl sitting next to him. 

“Halla,” he said pleasantly surprised, a smile gracing his lips.

“Hei Isak,” Eva replied with her own smile, placing her bag by her chair and taking off her jacket and hat.

“Why aren’t you in class?” Isak asked curiously, looking from Eva’s now discarded stuff to the slightly windblown girl sitting besides him.

Eva made a face, her eyes slightly widening and her mouth turning up at one corner. “I overslept,” she replied laughingly, her cheeks turning a bit red.

Isak’s eyes scrunched together at the corners. “What aren’t you telling me?” he said jokingly. 

Eva’s blush expanded from her cheeks to her neck, and hiding her face behind her hands, she mumbled something Isak couldn’t quite catch.

“Evaa,” Isak said laughingly, placing one of his hands on her shoulder and giving it a little shake. “I can’t hear you if you keep talking to your hands.”

Reluctantly, Eva moved her hands from her face to her lap, but kept looking at her hands instead of Isak. Finally releasing a huff of breath, she met Isak’s eyes.

“I said,” Eva started, biting the corner of her lower lip before continuing, “Chris slept over last night, and well.. it got late.”

Isak started laughing softly before she could finish her sentence. Eva gave him the stink eye. “Shut up,” she huffed, crossing her arms but a small smile still tugged at her mouth. 

“No, no,” Isak interrupted, taking one of her arms and giving it a gently tug. “I think it’s great. Really, I do. If you’re happy, I’m happy. Okay?” He squeezed her hand, a sincere look in his eyes.

Eva rolled her eyes fondly, her smile widening. “I know. Thanks.” She squeezed his hand back before grabbing her backpack from the floor and fishing a pair of keys up from the side pocket.

“And I believe these are for you,” she said placing the keys on the table in front of Isak. 

Isak raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah, to the cabin, right? Cool, thanks.” Isak grabbed the keys from the table, fiddling with one of the charms attached to it. 

“You’re welcome,” Eva replied, looking amusingly between Isak and the keys he was twirling in his hands. “Are you okay?”

Isak looked up in surprise, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Sorry.”

He turned his body slightly more to the side, making eye contact with Eva. 

“I guess I just can’t thank you enough,” Isak half-whispered, sucking one of his cheeks in. Eva looked at him curiously, which made him clear his throat. 

He looked to the side, and scratching the side of his nose, he continued just as softly as before but with more conviction. 

“I know you said that you’ve moved on from what I did last year, and that I should too.. But I guess I just want you to know that I appreciate you and our friendship.” He looked at Eva and shrugged his shoulders. “You were always there for me and you’re still here for me.” He jiggled the keys in his hands as to emphasize his point. “I guess I just want you to know that I’m here for you, too, if you need it,” he said, giving Eva a soft smile. 

Eva smiled back just as softly, reaching over and giving Isak a tight hug. “Thanks,” she whispered into the side of his head. 

She squeezed him once more before releasing him and sitting back down in her chair. Eva grabbed her lunch from her bag, while Isak went back to his reading. However, the calm silence was once again broken, when Eva cleared her throat. Isak looked up to find Eva smiling smugly in his direction.

“Some hot third-year is staring at you,” she said, chuckling slightly to herself at Isak’s surprised face. Isak moved his eyes from Eva’s smug expression to the rest of the room, quickly scanning the other tables. Isak grinned, his eyes finally landing on Even who was sitting right across them, but at the other end of the room. 

“Fuck yeah, he’s hot,” Isak gave Eva a wink, standing from his chair and picking up his things. “I think I’ll go introduce myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who can guess what's next? ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first part of the boys' cabin trip.  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Fredag 6.1.17 kl. 20.11

Walking into the living room of the cabin, Isak took off his bag putting it on the floor and flipping on every light in the room. He looked at Even expectantly.

“Soo, this is it,” he said gesturing with both hands at the room. Even took a leisurely look at the cozy décor, the comfy-looking sofas and big windows, which overlooked the sea. Even though it was night, the thick snow that had fallen like a soft blanket illuminated the area, giving it a fairy-like glow. 

Even felt a sense of calm overtaking him. 

Walking the last few steps to his boyfriend, Even took Isak’s head in his hands, resting their foreheads together. With half-lidded eyes, Even softly and carefully brushed the side of his face to Isak’s still cold cheek, making a path from his cheek to his jaw and back up again, before he finally nudged his nose against Isak’s. 

Even smiled.

“This is perfect,” he whispered against Isak’s half-parted lips before giving those same rosy lips a kiss. “Wanna show me the rest of this place?” Even asked his slightly dazed boyfriend, giving him a wink and moving one of his hands to entwine with Isak’s, giving it a light tug. 

Isak gave Even a slightly bewildered look before snapping out of the trance his boyfriend had put him in, leading Even by the hand to see the rest of the cabin. 

After they had put their things in the master bedroom, Even had went to the kitchen to put the last of their food and groceries in their proper place, while Isak was on a mission to warm the place up, setting the radiator on high and pilling as many blankets as he could find on the couch. Satisfied with his work, Isak went to the kitchen to find Even taking food out of some blue containers that Isak hadn’t noticed before, plating the food while sneaking bites of the pasta salad into his mouth. 

“What’s that?” Isak asked coming closer to the counter and peering over Even’s shoulder to better see the food spread out on the counter. Even turned slightly to a curious-looking Isak, smiling at his growing enthusiasm. 

“My mom packed us some dinner so we wouldn’t starve to death apparently,” Even said, the curve of his lips turning up at the corners. Isak laid his head on Even’s shoulder still looking dreamily at the food. “Your mother is awesome,” he sighed taking a small slice of what looked like homemade bread, munching on it happily. 

Even hid a smile in Isak’s hair, giving him a kiss there, Isak’s curls tickling his neck. 

“If you grab something to drink from the fridge, I’ll bring the food,” Even said, gently nudging Isak in the direction of the refrigerator, laughing softly at Isak’s pouting. Isak tilted his head back and Even gently kissed him before they both went about their business, Isak finding the soda and two glasses, while Even brought two plates of food to the dining room table. 

“Skål,” Even proclaimed lifting his glass of Fanta in Isak’s direction giving him a smile. “And thanks for bringing me. Best Christmas present ever,” he added biting the side of his lip. Isak could swear he saw a slight redness coloring Even’s cheeks. 

Isak shifted in his chair, extending his legs and hooking them around Even’s ankles under the table. 

“You’re welcome,” he replied softly, smiling back. “Now let’s eat! I’m starving.”

Fredag 6.1.17 kl. 21.37

After dinner, the boys migrated to the couch, situating themselves under the many fluffy blankets Isak had scrounged together, finally full from the delicious food and content to just be in each other’s company. Even had flopped down on one side of the couch, so Isak took the other, their legs tangled together in the middle. 

“So what’s the plan tomorrow?” Even asked excitedly, grinning widely at Isak. Isak chuckled taking his time getting comfortable under the many blankets, secretly loving seeing Even become more and more impatient waiting for an answer. Isak leaned his head against one of the cushions, pretending to think about it before he assumed a blank expression and deadpanned, “It’s a surprise.” 

Even rolled his eyes and sat up straighter on the couch. “Tell me,” he demanded, trying to force his smile down. When that didn’t work, he tried pouting, ”Isaak, tell me. Please?” He widened his eyes pleadingly. Like the bastard he was, Isak just smirked but kept otherwise quiet. 

Even lightly kicked Isak’s foot under the blankets. “Tell me or I’m going to do the thing you hate,” he challenged raising both his eyebrows. 

Isak squinted back at him. “Don’t you dare, Even Bech Næsheim. I’ll kick your ass.”

Even smirked. “You’ll kick my ass? Really now?” He challenged, slowly inching from his seated position to his knees, getting closer to Isak. Isak tried scooting backwards from Even’s fast approaching fingers, but quickly realized that there was nowhere to go. So in a last-ditch effort he hurriedly said to his boyfriend of a month, “Those fingers come near me, I’m breaking up with you, okay?” which surprisingly made Even stop in his tracks. 

For a second Isak thought that he had successfully won this game of chicken, when Even suddenly pounced on him, his long and frankly strong fingers digging into Isak’s side, making him squeal. He tried batting at Even’s hands to make him stop, but his boyfriend was nothing if not relentless in his pursuit in tickling Isak to his death. 

Some people would call Isak dramatic, but those people really didn’t know what they were talking about.

Tears streaming down his face, Isak gasped out, “Stop, please stop. I give in. I’ll tell you.”

Grinning smugly, Even sat back on his haunches moving his hands from Isak’s sides, where they had been buried in his ribs, to his lap. He looked at him expectantly. 

Catching his breath, Isak wiped at his eyes and tried to sit up from where he had flopped back on the couch under Even’s vicious attack. 

Isak heaved a big sigh, a small smile gracing his face, “I thought we could go for a walk by the water? It’s pretty cold now compared to the last time I was here, but it’s really beautiful down there. Maybe we can take some pictures, so you can sketch them later?” He shrugged his shoulders, looking a bit embarrassed. 

Even smiled fondly at Isak, taking one of his hands in his and giving his palm a kiss. “I think that sounds perfect,“ he said situating himself better on the couch and opening his arms. Isak smiled back at him and crawled into Even’s arms, snuggling his face into Even’s warm neck.

After a couple of minutes of silence, Even brought his arms tighter around Isak, placing his mouth against his hair. “But the real question is what are we doing tonight?” He mused innocently, his mouth curving at the corners. 

Isak lifted his head from Even’s neck, making eye contact with his mischievous boyfriend, lifting one of his eyebrows. “I think we can come up with something,” he replied, bringing one of his hands under Even’s several layers of clothes, caressing his stomach. 

Even bit his lower lip, his eyes focused on Isak’s own lips. “You have no idea,” Even whispered before finally kissing Isak, licking into his mouth and making him moan. “No idea,” he repeated softly against Isak’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> And thank you soo much for all the kudos and the nice comments <3 Know that I read every one of them and that they make me smile. I'll try to respond to them all this weekend. 
> 
> Btw, If you have any requests for what you would like to see happen in this story, feel free to leave me a comment and I'll see what I can do :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was supposed to go up yesterday, but I got sick, so it's here today.  
> Better late than never, right?
> 
> And this is part two of their trip to the cabin, so we're not done yet ;)

Lørdag 7.1.17 kl. 10.10

Isak woke up to a slightly cold bed and noises from the kitchen. He rolled over to find that he was alone in the bedroom, the side where Even had been sleeping on now only containing crumpled up sheets and a forgotten hoodie. Isak squinted his eyes and tried to reach the hoodie by stretching his arm across the bed, his fingertips just barely grazing the fabric. He gave a small huff and rolled more towards the middle of the bed, finally grabbing the soft material and throwing it over his head. He was tired and the hoodie still smelt of Even, and why wasn’t his boyfriend in bed with him, making sure that Isak stayed warm? The nerve of that boy, Isak thought, while he sat up in bed, throwing the hoodie and some sweatpants on and making his way to the kitchen. 

Soft music was playing softly from the kitchen and leaning in the doorway, Isak silently watched Even make breakfast. He was shirtless and quietly humming to the song playing from his phone, at times gently swaying from side to side, while he stirred the eggs in a pan. 

Without being able to resist, Isak snuck the few steps separating him from Even, bringing his arms around his waist and leaning his cheeks against his back.  
Slightly startled, Even dropped the spatula he was holding and craned his neck to look behind him. Isak gave him a cheeky smile, squeezing his arms tighter against Even’s stomach.

Even gave a small huff of laughter, reclaiming the dropped spatula with one hand while the other settled on both of Isak’s hands, caressing them gently.

Isak turned his head so his forehead was resting on Even’s back, giving him a small kiss between his shoulder blades. “Why are you up so early?”, Isak softly said pinching Even’s stomach, “When you should be in bed with me?”

Even lightly swatted at his hands, again craning his neck to get a glimpse of Isak, raising both his eyebrows at Isak’s grumpy expression. 

He laughed, “It’s almost eleven thirty, so really it’s not that early, and I thought my very ungrateful boyfriend would like some food and coffee when he woke up.” Even pursed his lips, “But I guess not,” he huffed turning of the oven, and placing the pan of eggs on a mat

“There’s coffee?” Isak whispered.

“Mhmm,” Even hummed in return, feeling Isak’s smile on his back and the kiss he placed there. 

“Best boyfriend ever,” Isak breathed out, squeezing Even one last time before letting go and walking over to the coffee machine. 

Isak tilted his head towards the coffee, looking in Even’s direction. “You want one?” He asked and saw Even nod his head, while he was busy taking out warm bread rolls from the oven. 

Isak poured two cups of coffee and added milk and sugar to his, while he left Even’s black. He shook his head, grimacing at the black liquid. How some people could drink it black was beyond him.

Bringing the two cups of coffee to the dining room table, Isak sat down in one of the chairs. He warmed his hands on his coffee cup watching Even bring the rest of the food to the table and admiring his bare chest and legs. 

His boyfriend was very handsome, thank you very much.

“Enjoying the show?” Even smirked flexing one of his biceps and looking at Isak imploringly. 

Isak snorted, shaking his head slightly. “Mhmm,” He hummed, tilting head to the side. “But I would enjoy it more if you didn’t freeze to death. Go put on some clothes.”

Even leaned across the table both hands supporting him, bringing his face closer to Isak’s. “You’re so sweet looking after me,” he whispered looking intently into Isak’s eyes. “But that’s my hoodie and you know it. But I’m also a sweet boyfriend so you can keep it, thief.” 

Even winked at Isak outraged face, and quickly walked towards the bedroom laughing all the way.

“Thief? I’m the thief?!” Isak shouted after his boyfriend. “You’re the one always stealing my clothes!” Shaking his head in mock-outrage, Isak took a sip of his coffee.

After a minute or two Even came back and sat down in the chair opposite Isak, wearing thankfully both sweatpants, thick socks and a sweater. Isak’s sweater to be exact. Isak grinned.

“Oh shut up, you know you love it,” Even said with a smile on his face catching Isak’s amused expression. He took a still warm roll from the breadbasket and the jar of jam on the table.

They ate in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company while stealing glances across the table and sharing warm smiles. 

When they were almost finished with breakfast, Isak cleared his throat looking at Even. “So are you up for a walk by the water?” He asked leaning back in his chair and giving Even a hopeful smile.

Even nodded his head and smiled back. “Of course.”

Mimicking Even, Isak nodded his own head. “Good. Let’s clear this up and we’ll go.”

 

Lørdag 7.1.17 kl. 15.41

Noses numb from the cold and their bodies shivering, Isak and Even barreled into the cabin hopping from one foot to the other trying to generate some warmth. 

After they were done with breakfast, Isak had bundled enough scarfs, beanies and jackets on his boyfriend to help him keep a semblance of warmth and Even had returned the favor. Packing a bag with water and the leftover bread rolls, the boys had then begun their walk down to the water enjoying the view and the fresh air. 

However, what should have been a fun but quick stroll, quickly turned into a very cold, long, but equally as fun hike, which took a couple more hours than anticipated, when Even decided that going off script and taking a left instead of right, the path that Isak guaranteed would lead them home, would be more adventures. 

And Isak had to give credit where credit was due. The path Even had chosen was both beautiful and exciting, leading them through overgrown trees and bushes, the snow thick and blindingly white, not yet interrupted by human footprints, the calming silence effulging them both like a warm blanket.  
Even had taken pictures with his phone, and then stolen Isak’s phone to take more picture, when his ran out of power. The pictures ranged from aesthetically beautiful shots of nature and the calm water, to shaky selfies, where Even ambushed Isak with sweet kisses all over his face, to a video recording of Isak pushing Even into the snow, laughing manically before Even grabbed Isak by his jacket bringing him down with him. 

Isak could not regret following his ridiculous boyfriend wherever he wanted to go. But he could regret the wet clothes and not feeling his fingers or his toes.

“Shit, it’s cold,” Even said in a rush, toing off his boots and flexing his very red fingers, which felt like they were made of very cold ice. “Fuck, I don’t think I’ll ever get warm again!” He said taking off his scarf, hat and jacket, and placing them on the coatrack. 

Isak looked up from where he was in the process of doing the exact same thing.

“Shower?” Isak asked, his teeth beginning to chatter. 

“Shower,” Even repeated, nodding his head and quickly making his way to the bathroom. 

Chucking off the rest of their clothes, the boys both hopped into the shower, turning on the warm water and trying to both stand under the showerhead at the same time. With a little maneuvering and lot of wet skin sliding against wet skin, the boys managed to find a position where they both could enjoy the shower without one of them freezing while waiting for his turn. 

“Halla,” Even said raising one eyebrow and dragging the word out, looking down at Isak.

“Halla,” Isak whispered, tilting his head up and silently asking for a kiss. 

Even obliged, kissing Isak first on the mouth and then moving to his cheek and the side of his face, making a path down his jaw to his neck. Isak shivered. 

“Still cold?” Even murmured against Isak’s warm and damp neck, his hands making a path down Isak’s arms and up again trying to warm him up.

“Nope,” Isak replied softly, his hands travelling from Even’s hips to his head, finding their home in Even’s hair. Isak tugged Even’s head from his neck to his mouth, needing to kiss him.

And that’s when a loud grumbling interrupted their little, safe bubble, making Even disengage from Isak’s lips with a loud pop.

Even looked down trying to make eye contact with Isak, who was studiously trying to ignore him. 

“Was that your stomach?” Even curiously inquired, a small laugh escaping his lips. Tugging on Even’s hair, Isak tried to keep kissing him, a small “no” mumbled against Even’s mouth.

And then Isak’s stomach grumbled again louder than before, which had them both laughing against each other’s skin, soft laughter turning into even softer smiles.

“Come on, let’s get out of here and I’ll make us some late lunch,” Even said caressing Isak’s cheek. “Or early dinner. Whichever,” he added tapping Isak gently on the jaw before he walked out of the shower to bring a fluffy towel back to Isak.

“We can finish what we started later.” 

“Promise?” Isak asked.

“I promise,” Even replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


	12. Chapter 12

Lørdag 7.1.17 kl. 16.27

After their shower, Isak was given strict orders to sit on the couch and relax, while Even went to the kitchen to make them something to eat. It was a surprise, Isak was told. So sit down and relax, will you? Even had asked rhetorically before he has vanished from the living room. 

Isak had rolled his eyes, but placated his boyfriend by grabbing his bag and finding the book he had to read for his Norwegian class. So far he had read half a chapter, which he considered progress, but he was having a hard time concentrating with the noises coming from the other room. 

Placing his book on the table, Isak followed the soft music playing from the kitchen to find his boyfriend mixing eggs into a bowl, his eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. Deciding that it would be mean to scare his boyfriend this time, Isak cleared his throat. 

“What are you doing?” Isak asked, walking to Even’s side to peer into the bowl. 

Even raised his eyebrows. “I thought I told you to sit down and relax,” he said pursing his lips, his eyes twinkling. 

Isak shrugged his shoulders. “And I did. And now I want to know what you making me,” Isak answered nonchalantly, trying to dip his finger into the batter, but Even slapped his hand away.

“Hey, that’s cheating!” Even grabbed the bowl and placed it on the other side of him. “And besides, it needs to go in the fridge for half an hour before it’s ready.”

Isak’s eyes widened, his mouth slowly opening and closing. “Half an hour? I’ll starve to death,” he said miserably, looking at Even.

Even grinned, taking a banana from the counter and placing it in Isak’s hand. “I think you’ll live.” He then took the bowl with the batter and placed it in the refrigerator.

Isak shook his head. “That’s just mean,” but he began to peel the banana anyway, taking a small bite. “You suck.”

Even raised both his eyebrows, a smile breaking out on his face. “You would know,” he answered mischievously, which made Isak slightly choke on the half eaten fruit in his mouth. 

“You’re disgusting. I seriously can’t believe you’re my boyfriend,” Isak said in mock-disappointment. But that did not stop him from walking the few steps separating him from Even and leaning against his chest. Even brought both his arms around Isak, tugging him closer into his embrace. Finishing his fruit, Isak disregarded the rest of it and brought his own arms around Even, looking up at his boyfriend. 

“Will you now tell me what you’re making?” Isak whispered against Even’s lips, giving him a small kiss. “Please?”

Even’s smile softened and he nudged his nose against Isak’s one, two, three times.

“I’m making us waffles. But from a special recipe.”

Isak bit his lower lip trying to contain his pleased smile, “Really?”

“Mmhm,” Even hummed, taking Isak’s bottom lip between his fingers and gently tugging it from his teeth. “I asked my mom for it. She used to make it for me and my brother, when we were younger. She still does some times, and there’s a secret ingredient that she uses,” he said softly. 

Isak looked into Even’s sparkling eyes, a shy smile spreading across his lips. Isak nudged Even’s nose. “And what’s the secret ingredient?” He asked, even though he had a pretty good idea of what the answer was.

Even brought their foreheads together, caressing the side of Isak’s soft face. “Cardamom, of course.” 

The warm and joyous feeling, which spread through Isak’s body at Even’s words threatened to knock him off his feet. He did not know if he wanted to kiss Even or hug him, so he did both.

They stood like that for a while, losing all sense of time and not caring one bit. 

Eventually though, they both disentangled themselves from each other, sharing small smiles while Even began cleaning the kitchen and Isak started the coffee machine. 

 

Lørdag 7.1.17 kl. 20.21

Even was deeply immersed in the book he was reading. He held the book in his hands on his lap, his head bent slightly down to read the words. Occasionally, he would grab the pen behind his ear and scribble something in the corner of the book, but otherwise he was silent and concentrated.

Isak could not keep his eyes off him. 

After what Isak had deemed the best waffles of his life, the boys has retreated to the living room, where they had thrown themselves on the couch, each boy on his side of comfy sofa, their legs once again tangled in the middle. Even had not long after picked up Isak’s book, and after a few seconds of contemplation, he had begun to read it. 

Well better him than me, Isak had thought before he had taken a quick nap, leaning his head on the couch cushions. 

Now though, he was looking at his boyfriend, fondness shining in his eyes, the feeling of contentment overtaking his body. But when Even softly began humming a tune Isak could not recognize, he got an idea. 

Gently disengaging his legs from Even’s, he went to grab his phone, which he had left on the dining room table. Finding the Spotify app, Isak quickly typed the title to a song in the search bar and turned up the volume. 

Even looked up from the book, a curious look in his eyes, but before he could say anything Isak had taken the book from his hands and placed it on the table. He then took Even’s hands in his, tugging him up from the couch and into the middle of the room. 

“What are you doing?” Even asked softly, a small and curious smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, while Isak placed Even’s hands on his shoulders and brought his own around Even’s waist. 

“Dancing with you,” Isak said just as softly, looking into Even’s amused eyes, while they started swaying. 

“Yes, I can see that. But I didn’t think you danced. And to pop music at that? I’m shocked,” Even teased, tugging slightly at Isak’s hair by the neck, trying to hold in his laugh by pursing his lips.

Isak shrugged his shoulders, trying to feign confidence, feeling his ears turning red.

“Jason Martz is an actual musician, while Gabrielle is not,” Isak stated sternly, pinching Even’s waist. “Now shut up and dance with me.”

“Yes, sir,” Even replied faux seriously, hiding his fond smile in Isak’s hair and then giving it a kiss. He tightened his arms once more around Isak’s shoulders so not even a tiny silver of air was between their bodies as they continued to sway. 

“But what brought this on?” Even whispered after a while, bringing his head back a bit so he could look into Isak’s eyes again. Isak licked his lips, not meeting Even’s eyes but looking him slightly over the shoulder while he tried to explain. 

“I guess.. I don’t know. I’m just sorry I didn’t dance with you last time, even though it was to that horrible song,” Isak grinned, finally making eye contact with Even. “And then I thought about how the last time either of us danced it was with somebody else and not each other,” he added softly biting the inside of his cheek and looking up at Even.

Even’s eyes widened in understanding, his heart beating extra hard in his chest. He brought their foreheads together, looking intently into Isak’s eyes, his smile disappearing from his lips, his face all of a sudden serious.

“I love you, you know that right? And I know that maybe it’s too early, and you really don’t have to say it back. I just want you to know. Because I do. I love you, Isak” Even said, his eyes flickering between Isak’s wide, green ones. 

Little by little, Isak’s face transformed from wide eyed surprise to a small and shy, but sure smile gracing his lips.

He licked his lips. 

“I love you, too,” he said slowly gracing his lips against Even’s, his eyes half-hooded and his arms tightening against him.

Minutes passed, hours passed, an eternity passed, when finally their kiss tampered into small pecks on mouths and cheeks, everywhere they could reach.  
Isak leaned his head back when Even made a path from his jaw to his neck. “I think you promised me something earlier,” he said breathily, making Even stop in his tracks. 

“I think you’re right.” Even whispered against Isak’s jaw, biting it gently. “Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The recipe for the waffles that Even uses here is an actual recipe I got from my friend and the waffles are delicious *heart eyes*
> 
> Thanks so much for the kudos/comments/bookmarks ect. They make me write quicker ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this fic has been AMAZING! Thank you so so much for taking the time to read/leave kudos/bookmarks ect.  
> A special shout-out to those of you who take the time to comment, too. It makes my day every time I see a new comment in my inbox <3 <3 <3

Onsdag 10.1.17 kl. 15.11

The Candy Crush was a horrible game and Isak did not know why he was still playing it, other than the fact that he was bored out of his mind waiting for the boys or Even to show up. But it beat sitting alone doing nothing at least, and he was tired of staring mindlessly at his fellow classmates leaving the school or standing around in the schoolyard talking to their friends. 

Isak shuffled on the cold bench he was sitting on, hiding his face deeper into his scarf. It was a cold day, but at least it has stopped snowing, which was a small blessing in and of itself. Now he just needed the boys to hurry so they could go get something to eat. 

Giving up on the game, Isak placed his phone in the pocket, and looking up he saw Jonas making his way towards him. 

“Hey man,” Jonas said when he was standing in front of Isak, clapping their hands together and taking a seat on the bench besides him.

“Hi,” Isak replied looking sideways at Jonas with a frown on his face. “You look tired. What’s up?”

Jonas closed his eyes briefly. His hands tugged at his yellow beanie, firmly placing it down over his ears to protect them from the wind. 

“Nothing, man. Just the usual. School, homework, girls. Fuck, I’m tired,” Jonas yawned, his eyes closing again. “Just wake me up when the others get here.”

Isak laughed, nudging his shoulder against Jonas’, making him sway in his seat. “Sure. But shouldn’t you go home and sleep?” 

Jonas opened his eyes and nudged Isak back. “Naw. I’m hungry, and I feel like we haven’t hung out in a while so..”

“Aww, man. You’ve missed me? That’s cute,” Isak said teasingly, scrunching his eyes together and placing his hand over his heart.

“Fuck you,” Jonas deadpanned, before breaking out in a laugh and slapping Isak’s knees together. 

Both boys looked up when they heard a loud laugh echo in the schoolyard. 

Isak’s eyes quickly found his boyfriend walking out of the large doors of the school with Mahdi by his side. Even’s head was thrown back in laughter, while Mahdi looked extremely pleased with himself. 

Isak pursed his lips in amusement, watching as Even and Mahdi made their way towards him and Jonas. 

“What’s so funny?” Jonas was quicker to ask the same question, which was on Isak’s mind. Jonas had already started to chuckle before either of the two other had the opportunity to say anything.

Even and Mahdi exchanged an amused look, both of them cracking up when they made eye contact.

“Ahh bro, you should have been there,” Mahdi answered, shaking his head and still chuckling softly to himself. 

“What? You’re seriously not gonna tell us?” Isak enquired a smile on his face. 

“Nope.” Even walked to stand besides where Isak was sitting on the bench, tugging playfully at one of his curls. “That’s between Mahdi and me.”

Mahdi nodded in agreement, his smile wide and genuine.

Just then they were interrupted by Magnus shouting “Evak” at the top of his lungs, making the few students, who still had not left the school, crane their heads towards them, a few of them giving them confused stares while others simply turned back to their friends disinterested.

“How is my favorite couple?” Magnus exclaimed when he was close enough, patting Mahdi on the back and then hugging Even a couple of seconds too long if you asked Isak. 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Mags, it’s a pleasure as always,” Isak replied sarcastically, standing up from the bench to drag Magnus away from Even. He dragged him towards where Mahdi stood and took the place by Even’s side. “And stop smothering Even.”

“I am not!” Magnus looked shocked at the accusation, looking to the other guys to back him up. When he was met with only silence from Jonas and Mahdi, he pouted. “So judgy, sheesh.” 

Even laughed. “It’s okay, Magnus. Isak’s just jealous that you guys like me more than him.”

“Whatever,” Isak rolled his eyes and pinched Even’s side, which made Even laugh and bring one of his arms around Isak’s shoulder.

“Are we all ready to go? I’m starving,” Jonas asked the group, standing from the bench and placing his schoolbag on his back. 

“Where are you guys going?” Even asked.

“To get pizza,” Isak looked up at Even. “Wanna come?”

Releasing a breath Even shook his head. “Sorry, but I can’t. I have so much homework I need to do, which I’m already behind on. Fuck, I really should get going.” He squeezed Isak’s shoulder. “But call me tonight, okay?” 

Isak smiled. “Sure. But let’s go, we can follow you to the tram. We’re going the same way.”

The boys all picked up their bags, making their way across the schoolyard, Isak and Even hand in hand. 

“Aww, look at Evak. They’re so cute,” Magnus gushed walking backwards, both his hands on his chest, his head tilted to the side. 

“Shut up, Mags!” Jonas, Mahdi and Isak shouted in unison, Even laughing his head off. 

 

Onsdag 10.1.17 kl. 18.19

The minute Isak had walked through the door to the apartment, Noora had ambushed him to get him to help with the laundry. So now, instead of laying around doing nothing as he had planned, Isak was gathering everyone’s bedsheets and bringing them to Noora, who had a huge-ass bag for the dirty laundry, which Isak does not even know came from. Isak had never before seen it in his life. 

But everybody knew not to question Noora, when she was in one of her cleaning moods. It was always just easier to go with it. And Isak did not have to wash the laundry himself, so he was not complaining. 

Well, he was not complaining much. 

Walking into his room, Isak flopped down on his now sheetless bed, arms and legs spread wide like a starfish. He looked at the ceiling, then at his bedside table and then back to the ceiling again. He released a huge sigh, fished his phone out from his pocket, and found his text conversation with Even. 

 

Isak: I miss you <3

 

He hit send and laid his phone on his chest screen down. He looked at the ceiling again and wondered how in the hell you were even supposed to fold a fitted sheet? 

Sometimes he hated Noora. 

The sound of a received text message brought him out of his thoughts.

 

Even: Aww babe, you have a crush on me..   
Even: That’s embarrassing. 

 

Isak looked at the phone in confusion.

Isak: Hæ?  
Even: You’re supposed to say, we’re dating ;)  
Isak: Okayy.. We’re dating  
Even: Still ;) <3  
Isak: Omg Even, is this one of your movie references?  
Even: … have you not seen Parks and rec before?!? :O  
Isak: … no?  
Even: Then I kinda have to break up with you  
Isak: OK. Thanks for this. It was fun while it lasted   
Even: Goodbye :(  
Isak: <3  
Even: <3


	14. Chapter 14

Søndag 15.1.17 kl. 14.21

 

Sitting on the floor in Even’s room with his back leaning against the closet doors, Isak reached for the clear bag of puzzles by Magnus’ feet. The boys had all gathered at Even’s when Magnus suggested they help him assemble the 3D puzzle he had gotten for Christmas. Apparently, Magnus had given it a go himself, but between his slight clumsiness and his short attention span, he had not gotten far. 

So now Isak and Magnus were sprawled on Even’s bedroom floor, while Even and Jonas were on the couch, each with a guitar in hand. Jonas had taken one look at Even’s several guitars and demanded they play around a bit while they waited for Mahdi who had gone to the kitchen several minutes ago, but had yet to return.

Isak shook the bag in his hand looking at Magnus. “This is a lot of puzzles.” He shook the bag again for emphasis. “It’s gonna take us ages.”

Magnus huffed and took the bag from Isak, opening it and beginning to lay the puzzle pieces on the floor one by one. “Not if we all do it together.” Seemingly already fed up with the task of laying the pieces on the floor in an orderly fashion, Magnus dumped the content of whole bag in a heap. Isak looked at him unimpressed, but started to help him by sorting the huge pile so every piece was visible.

They sat like that for a while in silence, the only sound in the room the soft playing of guitars coming from Even and Jonas. Neither of the boys could really sing, but Even would begin to hum now and again, looking lost in the music, a serene look on his face. Until Magnus cleared his throat loudly to get their attention, making Even stop humming but not stop playing entirely.

“So not to be rude, Even, but I’m just curious,” Magnus started, but stopped at the look on Isak’s face. “Don’t look at me like that, Isak! I’m genuinely curious,” Magnus glared right back at Isak before turning his attention to Even again, smiling sweetly. “But if you had to bang one of us guys, who would it be?”

Jonas abruptly stopped playing his guitar, while Isak gently banged his head against the closet doors in defeat. Even didn’t look up from his guitar, his eyes lazily on his fingers trying to get a particular note right. “Isak,” Even answered still intently focused on his playing.

Magnus groaned, shaking his head. “No, no, that’s not what I meant! I know you would do Isak, but if you had to choose between the rest of us, who would it be?” Magnus tried again looking hopefully at Even.

“Still Isak,” Even replied, finally looking up and making eye contact with Isak, who was trying not to laugh out loud at the frustrated noises coming from Magnus.

“That is not how you play this game, Even,” Magnus exclaimed. “And by the way, when I asked Isak this a couple of weeks ago, he picked Jonas, so you can play, too,” Magnus rationalized, barely having time to move his feet to avoid Isak kicking him. 

Isak threw a puzzle piece instead, which hit Magnus on the cheek. “Thanks,” Magnus deadpanned.

Even raised both his eyebrows looking impressed. He looked Jonas up and down before shrugging his shoulders. “I can see why,” he said looking at Isak again, who was trying to sink to the floor in slight embarrassment. 

“Then who would you choose?” Magnus repeated, looking imploringly at Even. 

Looking deep in thought Even started to play the guitar again. “Mahdi. Definitely Mahdi.” 

As if summoned Mahdi came in the room, taking a seat on the floor by Isak and looking at Magnus’ betrayed face. “What’s wrong with him?”   
Isak chuckled, “Even picked you in Magnus’ stupid ‘Who would you bang’ game”.

Mahdi’s smile spread from ear to ear. “Of course he did,” he said sounding proud. “My man has good taste,” he added, nodding his head in acknowledgment at Even. 

Magnus huffed, “Whatever. I hate you guys. Now come on, let’s get this show on the road. This puzzle ain’t gonna assemble itself.”

Making room on the floor, Jonas and Even joined the others, Even taking a seat on the other side of Isak while Jonas sat beside Magnus. 

“Halla,” Even whispered in Isak’s ear giving him a small kiss there. 

“Halla,” Isak replied smiling at Even and giving his shoulder at slight nudge with his own. They sat like that, their sides pressed tightly together, while they tried to concentrate on the puzzle. 

Or Isak was trying to concentrate and he was failing miserably. Because every time Even moved to find the right puzzle piece, his arm would brush against Isak’s or he would lean over Isak, his face only a few centimeters away. Every time this happened Even would look into Isak’s eyes, give him a small smile, sometimes a soft brush of his lips against Isak’s own lips or his cheek, and Isak’s heart would beat a little faster. 

Who knew assembling puzzles could be so exciting? 

Isak laid one of his hands on Even’s back gliding his fingertips from the nape of Even’s neck to the small of his back. He repeated this a couple of times, before his fingers found their way under Even’s hoodie and t-shirt finally reaching warm skin. He left his hand there, moving it in soft strokes from side to side before making its way to Even’s hip, which he squeezed. 

He could both hear and feel Even’s soft sigh of content, which made Isak press his face in Even’s shoulder to hide his pleased smile, his eyes closing briefly. 

“Oi, you two. Focus!” Magnus snapped his fingers. Isak, who had not even noticed that he was slowly falling asleep on Even’s shoulder, sat up in a hurry. Even chuckled and squeezed Isak’s knee. He then gave the last piece of puzzle in his hand to Magnus, who attached it to the growing tower they were building, and took Isak’s hand pulling him upright. 

“You guys hungry?” Even asked, and when all three boys nodded their heads in agreement, Even dragged a still sleepy Isak to the kitchen with him. 

Isak hopped on the counter to take a seat, while Even took one of the kitchen chairs and placed it in front of Isak so he could rest his feet. Isak gave him a sleepy smile.

“What are you making?” Isak asked looking at Even who was busy gathering stuff from the fridge. 

“Sandwiches,” Even grabbed the bread from the cupboard besides Isak, cutting it in thick slices. 

“With cheese and cardamom?” Isak asked playfully nudging Even’s thigh with his foot. Even looked down at the bread smiling and then at Isak, raising his eyebrows up and down before laughing. 

“Naw, you’re right. That’s our thing,” Isak tenderly answered his own question looking fondly at Even, who had stopped what he was doing to place a soft kiss on Isak’s mouth. Isak wound both his hands around Even’s neck holding him in place, his fingers gliding through his hair. Even’s mouth was soft and pliant against his own, their kiss turning to several small kisses. Even rested his forehead against Isak’s, his eyes closed for a second. He then placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose, going back to making them sandwiches. 

“You’re distracting,” Even chided in jest.

Isak grinned, “I’m distracting? Really?”

“Always,” Even replied. “Now stop being distracting and come help me bring this to the others.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys.. Thank you soo much for the nicest, sweetest comments.   
> You're the reason I keep writing <3  
> I haven't had the chance to respond to all of you, but know that I read every single one with the biggest smile on my face.   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Torsdag 19.1.2017 kl. 18.13

He does not know how long he has been lying in his bed. Time has lost all meaning. There is only him, the ceiling and his thoughts. His thoughts that have not stop churning in his mind all week long. Classes, homework, parents. It was all too much. He was having trouble sleeping. His head hurt, his body hurt. Nothing could stop it, it seemed. He needed a distraction. He needed anything really. But he was having a hard time doing anything about it. So he did what he would always do in these situations. He came from school, he lay down on his bed, he stared at the ceiling. He was tired, but he could not sleep. 

Story of his life.

As lost in thought as he was, he did not hear the gentle knocking on the door nor Even opening it.

“There you are.”

Isak looked up to see Even taking off his jacket and schoolbag, letting them fall to the floor then taking a seat besides Isak. His slightly cold hand reached out to brush Isak’s hair from his forehead, giving him a small smile. 

“Did we have plans today?” Isak asked trying to think back to his conversations with Even and coming up blank.

“No,” Even moved his hand from Isak’s hair to his cheek, his thumb caressing the side of his face. “But Eskild texted me saying you looked kind of sad.”

Isak adverted his eyes from Even’s questioning face, opting to look at his chin instead. 

“I’m not sad,” he softly replied. 

“No?” Even probed gently. “Because you’ve been more distracted lately. And tired. Magnus took a bite of your pizza yesterday and you didn’t even notice, and I know how much you hate people touching you food,” Even added jokingly carding his fingers through his hair and giving is a small tug. 

Isak cracked a smile but it vanished just as quickly. He took a breath, holding it slightly, before letting it go.

“I don’t know,” he exhaled. “I guess with the exams coming up and everything, I haven’t been handling it well.” He shrugged his shoulders. “My mind just won’t shut up.”

Isak looked up to see Even looking deep in thought. After a second or two, he seemed to reach a decision, nodding his head once and getting up from the bed. 

“What are you doing?” Isak asked curiously watching Even rummage through his bag, then taking a seat on the bed again and laying the items between them. 

“Sit up,” Even said as he grabbed Isak’s hands to help him. “You need to relax and I’m gonna help you.”

“Okay,” Isak dragged the word out. “And how are you gonna do that?”

Not answering Isak’s question, Even took his hoodie off and then his t-shirt. Isak raised his eyebrow in surprise. “Nice.”

Even pursed his lips, trying to hold back his laughter, amusement shining in his eyes. “Yeah, it’s not what you’re thinking. I want you to paint my back.”

Isak shook his head. “What now?”

“You need to relax and get your mind off of things, and when I need to relax, I paint. So I want you to try, but on me.” Seeing Isak’s skeptical expression Even brought his fingers to Isak’s forehead smoothing out the frown between his eyebrows.

“Stop that,” he gently demanded. Then he pointed at the items still between them, picking one up and showing it to Isak. “These are tubes of paint and I want you to use it to paint on my back. When you done, I’ll paint yours.”

“But I don’t know how to paint.” Isak looked down at the various items spread on the bed. “And you forgot brushes.”

Even raised his eyebrows up and down giving Isak a cheeky grin. “Who needs brushes when we have fingers, and besides everyone can paint. Now come on, we need to clear the bed so we don’t make too much of a mess.”

Still skeptical but resigned to where this was heading, Isak helped Even clear the bed, which meant that everything was thrown on the floor besides a pillow for Even’s head and the tubes of paint. Even got comfortable lying on his front, his head resting on his blue pillow looking quite content.

Isak blew out another breath, but ultimately crawled onto the mattress, his legs going on either side of Even so he could sit on his butt. Yeah okay, maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. 

He looked at the various tubes of color, picking one up and opening it. He squeezed a small blob of paint on his finger before pressing said finger on Even’s back and smearing the paint across his shoulder blade. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Isak said defeated, ready to give up.

“Stop thinking and just paint,” Even reassured. He closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. “Just do it, babe.”

Isak took a deep breath and did what Even had asked him to do, and for the next 20 minutes to half an hour, the only thing Isak focused on was the paint on his fingers and Even’s back. 

He lost himself in the smooth and cool texture of the paint, in the ridges and muscles in Even’s back, in his smooth skin, soft and hard at the same time. He took his time mapping every beauty mark he could find, moving his fingers in light strokes across Even’s entire back, mesmerized by the colors swirling together spanning from Even’s neck to the small of his back. Isak tuned out his thoughts and let his fingers do the work. Even though he had never done this before, it was as if his hands just knew what to do. So he did not question it. He let his instincts take over.

When he was finished, Isak sat back and admired his work. He shrugged his shoulders. There was no going back now. 

He poked Even in the side to get his attention. “I’m done.”

Even opened his eyes slowly and nodded his head to the nightstand. “Grab my phone, will you?”

Isak reached towards the nightstand, first taking ahold of the toilet paper and drying his fingers as best as he could, before he grabbed Even’s phone. 

“Now what?”

“Now you take a picture of my back and then we switch places,” Even smiled.

Nodding his head, Isak gave the phone to Even so he could unlock it before taking the picture.

“You want to see?” Isak asked holding the phone out to Even again. 

“No,” Even shook his head. “Let’s wait till I’m done and then we’ll see together.”

After that, they shuffled around for a bit, Isak taking Even’s place on the bed and Even straddling Isak’s waist, getting comfortable. 

It was a weird sensation, Isak thought, the cold paint being smeared on his back in contrast to Even’s warm fingers drawing patterns. Isak tried to guess what Even was painting, but after a while the repeated shapes created by Even’s hands lulled him into an almost sleep.

It was only when Even was lying beside him on his stomach that Isak realized that he had indeed fallen asleep. 

Opening his eyes slowly, he watched Even watching him, a fond smile caressing the edges of his lips. 

“Hey you,” Even whispered scooting closer to Isak and caressing the side of his nose with his own. “Let’s go to the bathroom.”

Isak nodded and took Even’s offered hands so he could help him up. Even grabbed his phone with the hand that was not holding Isak’s, and together they made their way down the hall. 

Walking into the bathroom, Isak locked the door after them while Even went to the big bathroom mirror. 

“I want to see mine first,” Even grinned, his excitement shining in his blue eyes. Isak bit the corner of his lip shyly, but nodded for Even to go ahead. 

Grabbing the small handheld mirror from the bathroom counter Even spun around so he could see his back. A huge grin spread across his face.

“Isak. This is beautiful. I’m impressed,” Even exhaled looking between the mirror and Isak. Isak who was turning redder by the second. 

“Shut up,” Isak rolled his eyes, but a small smile belied his words. “Thanks,” he whispered looking down at the floor and then at Even’s back where he had attempted to paint the night sky in hues of blue, black and green, a sea of starts decorating the span of Even’s back from his nape to the small his back. 

Even turned around, placing the mirror in Isak’s hands. His nose nudged Isak’s, his lips gently caressing Isak’s lips, Isak’s mouth opening slightly at the contact. 

“Your turn,” Even whispered into Isak’s mouth, kissing his cupid’s bow. He took hold of Isak’s shoulders, placing him with his back in front of the large mirror.

Looking at his back in the handheld mirror, Isak’s breath caught in his throat. Spanning the entirety of his back, colors such as red, yellow and orange swirled to create a big burning heart that took Isak’s breath away, lodged it in his throat, and then gave way to the sweetest burning deep in his ribcage. In the center of the burning heart, Even had written in curling letters i + e. 

Isak only felt the lone tear making a track down his cheek, when Even’s thumb caught it and wiped it away. Placing the handheld mirror on the nearest surface, 

Isak hid his face between Even’s neck and shoulder, his fingers dancing across Even’s stomach before finding purchase in the band of Even’s pants.

“Thank you,” Isak exhaled, his warm breath causing a shiver to travel up and down Even’s spine. 

Even’s long arms banded around Isak, tugging him further into his chest. “You’re welcome, baby.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.. I'm so sorry for the long wait on this. But life happened and then my muse left me...  
> But reading all your nice messages kicked my ass into gear so here you have another chaper!  
> Thank you so, so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos. They motivate me, so thank you <3

Onsdag 25.1.17 kl. 12.33

 

Isak was in the cafeteria, his head on the table, surrounded by Jonas, Mahdi and Magnus, who were all looking at him with concern on their faces. Well, Jonas and Mahdi were concerned, Magnus was just plain confused. 

“What is wrong with you, man?” Magnus asked, digging into his food with gusto, crumbs already flying everywhere. Mahdi looked at Magnus calmly and flicked the bits of bread that had landed on him back at Magnus. 

Isak thumped his head against the table one more time for good measure. “I can’t do this anymore.” His voice came out muffled seeing as he still had his head plastered to the tabletop. “I think my teachers hate me. They certainly want to bury me in homework and tests.”

Isak slightly moved his head to the side and peeked one eye open to look at Jonas who sat beside him. “I think I’m dying, you guys. Literally dying.” His voice came out slightly high pitched and rushed, his eyes widening in alarm. 

Jonas grabbed Isak’s shoulder with one hand, shaking it slightly and bringing his face closer to Isak’s. “Relax, okay? This happens every year. It’ll get better. Just relax.” 

Isak looked into Jonas’ warm, brown eyes for a solid minute before he shook his head. “No, I don’t want to.” He buried his face against the cold tabletop again bringing both his arms to cover his head. 

Jonas rolled his eyes, sitting back comfortably in his chair again and looking at the other guys as if to say, Well, I tried. Now it’s your turn. Magnus just shrugged his shoulders, going back to his food while Mahdi looked deep in thought. 

“We haven’t been to the skate park in a long time. We could go there after school?” Mahdi proposed, taking a bite of his sandwich, looking quite pleased with himself. 

“I’m game, my man” Magnus nodded his head. 

“Yeah, me too,” Jonas agreed. He nudged Isak. “What about you?”

Isak grumbled something against his arm, which made Jonas scrunch his face in confusion. He was just about to ask Isak to repeat himself, when Even plopped down on the other side of Isak. 

“Halla boys,” Even greeted the others before focusing his attention on his boyfriend. He brought his head closer to Isak’s trying to get a glimpse of his face, squeezing his thigh gently under the table. Isak turned his head to the side, squinting his eyes open at the gesture, and upon seeing it was Even, he pursed his lips in a pout.

Even laughed softly, running his hand through Isak’s curls on the side of his head. 

“What’s up?” Even asked the others, his eyes never leaving his boyfriend’s deep green ones.

“We’re going to the skate park after school. Isak needs some cheering up,” Mahdi said. “You wanna come?”

Even was nodding his head in agreement before Mahdi was finished speaking. “Yeah, that sounds great,” he looked from Isak to Mahdi and back again. “But I didn’t know Isak could skate,” he added with a fond smile to Isak, who was still lying with his head on the table, his eyes now closed as Even’s hand continued to play with his hair. 

“He can’t,” Jonas grinned receiving a high five from Magnus, who had finally finished eating. 

Even looked at Isak who had opened his eyes at the comment, an affronted look on his face. 

“What?! I’ll have you know I’m a fucking master skater. I’m..” Here he took a deep breath, and as the air seemed to swoosh out of his mouth, his whole body deflated against the table. “You know what? Whatever. I’m too tired for this shit,” he mumbled against his arm, nudging his head against Even’s hand so he would continue scratching his head.

Jonas snorted. “I have three boards at my house. We can go get them after school,” he looked at the others who all nodded their heads in agreement, except for Isak, who looked like he had fallen asleep. “Awesome.”

 

Onsdag 25.1.17 kl. 16.01

 

It was cold outside, but fortunately, it had not snowed the last couple of days, so the skate park was once again filled with people. Magnus had made a beeline towards a couple of first year girls, so that left the others to share Jonas’ boards. Jonas had claimed his favorite for himself and Mahdi had taken the second one, which left Isak and Even the last one and Even wanted to share.

“What do you mean we can share? Two people can’t share one skateboard,” Isak groaned, his breath coming out in a white cloud. “I’m tired and I want to go home.”

Even laughed at the expression on Isak’s face taking a firm grip on his shoulders and bending his head slightly to look into his eyes.

“We’re not going home, okay?” He gave Isak’s shoulders a little shake. “We’re here to relax and have fun with your friends, and that’s what we’re gonna do.” 

Isak mumbled something which sounded like “they’re your friends too,” while Even had bent down to rummage through his bag by their feet.

“Here,” Even said taking something from the bag and thrusting it into Isak’s hands. “You’re extra grumpy when you hungry and you’re tired because you don’t eat enough. So eat this and let’s do this.” Even smiled at the unimpressed look on Isak’s face, but his boyfriend dutifully took a bite of the energy bar Even had given him.

“Ugh, what is this? Where’s the chocolate?” Isak grimaced.

Now it was Even’s turn to level an unimpressed look in Isak’s direction.

“That’s a mixture of apple, cranberry and nuts. Which is good for you, so no chocolate.”

Isak sighed, but took another bite of the bar. 

“Good,” Even nodded his head. He took the board lying by their bags before placing it in front of Isak’s feet. “When you’re done with that, I’m gonna teach you how to skate.” He wiggled both his eyebrows.

Isak huffed out a breath before taking the last bite of the bar and stuffing the trash into his bag.

“Okay, oh wise one. Show me,” Isak challenged, gesturing to the skateboard in front of him.

Even pursed his lips and took both of Isak’s hands into his, tugging on them lightly to make Isak take a step up onto the board. With both feet planted firmly on the skateboard underneath him, Isak looked into Even’s eyes, raising his left eyebrow. With Isak on the board, they were almost the same height and Even took a small step forward bringing their foreheads together. He brushed his nose against Isak’s gently, first on one side and then the other, before he brushed it against his slightly cold cheek. Isak had closed his eyes at the contact, his mouth half parted, taking in small gasps of air. Even moved his hands to Isak’s hips, squeezing them, before he moved his hands to Isak’s back, bringing their chests flush together. 

Even smiled at the small sound that left Isak’s lips.

He kissed his cheek, then the corner of his mouth, before taking Isak’s bottom lip between his own. Isak’s hands, which had migrated from Even’s shoulders to the back of his neck, tugged at the hair there, which in turn coaxed a small moan from Even, who gripped Isak tighter against him. The move, however, made Isak lose his balance and he took a step back from Even, their lips disconnecting. 

Isak missed them already.

Both feet on the ground and cheeks red, Isak gave Even a soft smile, who himself was beaming from ear to ear. 

“So, did you learn anything?” Even joked, crossing his arms against his chest. 

Isak grinned, “Best teacher ever.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all I'm soo sorry for the long wait. It's been too long, and yeah, I'm just sorry.  
> But omg, all your comments mean the world to me and they motivate me, so please keep them coming <3  
> And one of the reasons, it has taken so long with this chapter is beacuse I'm writing something new. A plotbunny just would not leave me alone. It's a roommate AU and I have 8 pages written, but it's not done yet. It's gonna be a long one ;) So I hope you can forgive me for the wait and for the kinda short chapter. But I'm back on track, and I hope you'll like what out sweet boys are doing next chapter! 
> 
> xoxo

Torsdag d. 2.2.17 kl. 14.55

It was snowing heavily by the time Isak made his way down the stairs, scarf tight around his neck and backpack slung around his shoulder. The last class of the day had just let out and Isak could not wait to go home and do nothing. School was exhausting. 

However, before he could reach the door to his freedom, a hand grabbed the crook of his elbow making his back slam against the person behind him. Isak grinned. 

“Halla.” Even’s voice softly whispered in his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Isak’s spine. Isak slowly turned around looking up at his boyfriend, matching smiles on both their faces. 

“Halla,” Isak responded, gently squeezing Even’s arm in greeting. “What’s up?”

Even raised both his eyebrows. “How do you feel about going to my place today?”

Isak thought about his original plan for the evening. About going home, lying on his bed, doing nothing. Alone. Then he thought about going home with Even, lying in Even’s bed, doing.. well whatever they wanted. Together. It was really a no-brainer. 

“I’m game.” Isak nodded his head, his lips still curved in a small smile. 

Even’s smile broadened, a glint in his eyes that Isak knew meant trouble. Isak’s own eyes widened when Even tugged on his hand, bodily hauling him out the door and out in the freezing weather.

And that was how Isak found himself running down the streets of Oslo, his hand firmly tucked into Even’s palm, white powder snow falling on their beanie covered hair, reddening their cheeks and noses, their laughter coming out in white puffs.

Isak knew that life with Even would be an adventure, he just did not know that it would at times feel like a fairy tale. 

Finally reaching Even’s apartment, eyes shiny and sparkling, and still breathless from both their running and their laughter, the two boys took off their jackets, scarfs unwinding from long necks, and beanies being haphazardly thrown in the basket by the door. The lovely smell of pancakes hit their noses before they were finished taking off their shoes. Isak’s mouth watered. 

Even nodded his head towards the kitchen, and Isak followed closely behind him. Reaching the doorway into what Isak considered his second favorite room in the apartment, he saw Even’s mom by the stove flipping the last pancake, her head turning in their direction. 

“There you are,” she smiled. “And just in time.” Turning off the stove, she placed the plate of pancakes on the table and made her way to them, her arms spreading wide. “Come here.” 

Both boys moved in tandem, taking the few steps separating them and closing their arms around her and each other. Isak bit gently into his cheek and laid his forehead on her shoulder. Even squeezed his waist. 

All three of them took a seat by the table after, passing the food around and filling their cups with hot coffee.

“So,” Even’s mom said just as Isak took a bite of his pancake. He looked up from his plate to see her looking straight at him, which made him put his fork and knife down quickly giving her his undivided attention. 

“I actually asked Even to bring you here today, because we have something to ask you,” she continued. She looked at him in bemusement as his eyes widened. 

“Okay?” Isak answered in confusion looking from Even’s mother to Even, who sat quietly by his side, but who nodded his head in agreement, when he met Isak’s gaze.

“As you probably know, it’s Even’s birthday on the 12th and we try every year to take a trip somewhere. And this year, Even’s chosen København.” 

Isak nodded his head even though he was still confused, his eyes squinted in thought.

“And we would like you to join us, Isak.” She laughed, placing her hand on his wrist and gently squeezing it. 

Isak could feel his mouth opening and closing like a fish, looking between Even and his mother. Even laughed out loud at his expression, flinging his arm  
around Isak’s shoulders, tugging him tightly against him. He could feel Even placing a kiss atop his head. His cheeks warmed.

“Wow,” Isak breathed, still a little wide eyed and astonished. “I mean, are you sure?”

“Of course we’re sure, sweetheart.” Even’s mom reassured, her pointer finger softly tapping against the inside of his wrist, one, two, three times. 

“So what do you say?” Even whispered into his hair, his arms tightening against Isak.

Isak could feel a warmth spreading through his body, starting in his chest and making its way through his limbs, slowly but surely. He nodded his head. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If anyone is interested in me continuing this, please leave a message/kudos. I have some ideas, but as this is my first fanfic, all feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
